Valsinha Shinigami
by Lekkerding
Summary: Songfic... Hitsugaya e Hinamori é meio clichê, mas... Acho que a música combinou com eles... Uma homenagem minha ao Ramonsama e à Hitomisan... Espero que esse casal siga esse exemplo... E vá valsar por toda a eternidade, torço por isso... Well, espero que


Algumas semanas haviam se passado, desde a fuga de Aizen e a ida dos ryokas, quando Hinamori acordou. Debilitada, fraca, mas sobretudo... Triste. Sua recuperação era bem mais lenta que o esperado por todos. O tempo continuou a passar, e sua volta à ativa parecia cada vez mais distante. Hinamori não saía para ver o sol, não se alimentava direito, não dormia em horários apropriados, enfim... nada. Ela passava seus dias e noites encostada à janela, olhando sempre para o horizonte...

E todos os dias, escondido nas sombras, ele assistia à mesma cena. Todo santo dia, toda santa noite. Vigiava a moça sem descanso, velava por ela, sempre atento, sempre... por ela. Sempre com o mesmo semblante sisudo, e seus olhos azuis e lúgubres... Toushirou estava sempre encostado na porta do quarto de Hinamori. Mas nunca entrava. Só... Olhava de longe. Todos os dias, estes dois corações feridos faziam companhia um ao outro... Como dois completos estranhos.

Num dia chuvoso, porém, Toushirou não ficou encostado na porta. Ele entrou no quarto. Sentou-se numa cadeira, um pouco distante da cama dela, e continuou olhando por ela. Contemplava os olhos marejados dela, fixos na janela, procurando algo no horizonte...

_**Um dia ele chegou tão diferente do seu jeito de sempre chegar**_

Toushirou se levantou, e colocou a mão esquerda no ombro direito de Hinamori. E quando seus olhos encontraram os dela, ela pôde ver, pela primeira vez, um brilho incomum no coração do Taichou... Algo estranho para ela, mas ao mesmo tempo tão bom... Algo que há muito tempo ela desejava, secretamente...

Olhou-a de um jeito muito mais quente do que sempre costumava olhar 

Hinamori-san... Eu gostaria...

Toushirou não conseguia dizer as palavras que há muito guardava para si. Encostado naquela porta, olhando a menina, havia ensaiado e imaginado aquela cena milhões de vezes... Mas... Ele pensava em xingar. Nada era como ele desejava agora... Mas guardou este desejo para si, pois afinal de contas... Ela estava ali...

E não maldisse a vida tanto quanto era seu jeito de sempre falar 

-Hinamori-san... Gostaria de levá-la para um passeio... Me acompanha?

Ela olhava para ele, um tanto surpresa... E alegre pelo convite.

_**E nem deixou-a só num canto, pra seu grande espanto convidou-a pra rodar**_

**_... E então ela se fez bonita com há muito tempo não queria ousar_**

Levantou-se rapidamente, e correu ao banheiro. Ela sabia que seus pertences estavam ali, pois Unohana havia informado isso. Então ela vestiu um belo kimono, penteou seus cabelos... Ao olhar-se no espelho, viu uma nova mulher surgir... Uma mulher adormecida, que esperava pelo Príncipe de Gelo há muito tempo. E sem mais, saiu dali, sorrindo para Toushirou.

_**Com seu vestido decotado cheirando a guardado de tanto esperar  
Depois os dois deram-se os braços com há muito tempo não se usava dar**_

Saíram de braços dados pelo Seireitei, olhando um para o outro, hipnotizados por suas próprias imaginações. Cada um deles tinha seu próprio devaneio relacionado a este momento, mas os dois tinham algo em comum... Os dois esperavam por algo do tipo há tempos...

Toushirou levou Hinamori a um lugar afastado. E lhe estendeu a mão.

- Se me der a honra... Mesmo sem música, gostaria de dançar, Hinamori-san.

Então ela se entregou àquela dança sem música, por mais estranha que lhe parecesse. E continuava magnetizada pelo brilho dos olhos dele... Naquele enlace, ela sentia sua vida começar...

Eles não percebiam, mas a magia de seus risos contagiava todo o Seireitei... E muitos Shinigamis assistiam, emocionados, à cena bucólica dos enamorados...

_**E cheios de ternura e graça foram para a praça e começaram a se abraçar  
E ali dançaram tanta dança que a vizinhança toda despertou  
E foi tanta felicidade que toda cidade se iluminou**_

Hinamori-san...

Hitsugaya-kun...

Chame-me de Toushirou... A mulher que eu amo deve me chamar pelo meu nome...

Entre a surpresa, o espanto e a alegria, Hinamori pensou em todo o sofrimento que os dois passaram para chegar ali... Para finalmente abrirem seus corações... E deixar a felicidade entrar...

Suas bocas se aproximavam lentamente uma da outra, num misto de ansiedade e medo. Já não podiam mais esperar, mas ao mesmo tempo temiam pelo que se seguiria...

E então Toushirou fechou seus olhos e beijou Hinamori, com toda a ternura guardada em seu coração para ela. A alegria sentida pelo casal traduziu-se nos aplausos acalorados, ouvidos por todo o Seireitei. Todos aqueles que assistiam àquela dança tão bela e singela torciam para que um dia aqueles corações acertassem seus compassos, e batessem juntos, um pelo outro... E em meio àquele turbilhão de emoções, Hinamori e Toushirou iam rodopiando, unidos num beijo que selaria para sempre seu amor verdadeiro. Nas voltas e voltas daquela valsa sem música, eles se encontraram, e encontraram seus sonhos... E continuaram dançando, e rodando... Para longe de todos... Para finalmente confirmarem a união de suas almas... Para todo o sempre.

_**E foram tantos beijos loucos, tantos gritos roucos como não se ouvia mais  
Que o mundo compreendeu  
E o dia amanheceu  
Em paz.**_


End file.
